MEGALEAGUE
by LINK 2000
Summary: A battle to find the ultimate trainer, can Ash beat the wrath of a trainer that was best friends with one that Ash beat?


**Megaleague**

Whoosh! Ash Ketchum's Kingler sent a pincer flying towards the Golem. The crabhammer impact sent the Golem flying back into the ground, churning up the soil. Ash grinned and shot Kingler a thumbs-up sign. The wandering hiker was being stupid, challenging him to a match, but there you go, he thought, Pokemon masters need training.

"Hang in there Golem!" Shouted the hiker, "Show the kid what you've got, after all…." He smiled, "we're just beginning." The megaton pokemon's eyes snapped open and it returned to the fray.

"Kingler!" Shouted Ash, "Try your Bubblebeam! He chuckled, it didn't take a nerd to know that rocks are weak against water attacks.

Kingler's unseen mouth opened, and it shot a beam of bubbles that moved almost too quickly for the eye to follow. With a roar, the Golem rolled back through the metre-deep trench that it had made after being hit by the crabhammer attack. It staggered to its feet once more at the hiker's barked command, but didn't move. It stood staring blankly at the Kingler before rolling into its shell with a groan.

"Aaaaaarrrr!" Moaned the hiker "Golem return!" The familiar beam of red light erupted from the Golem's Pokeball, the beam covered the Golem, and pulled it back in.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaahhh!" yelled Ash. He jumped up and punched the air. He heldPikachu up high, then he slapped high fives with his companions, Misty and Brock. "Well done Kingler!" He shouted "You earned a rest." He too pulled Kingler back into the Pokeball.

The hiker walked up to him. "Now I see why they say that you're best, Ketchum. I'll be voting for you!"

Ash stared blankly at him. "Voting for what?" Misty sighed - even if Ash didn't know what was going on, did he always have to wear that dumb look? When would he just grow up?

"Oh, yeah," smiled the Hiker "You wouldn't know. I'm voting for you to compete in the _MegaLeague ._It's a special league to find the best of the best – The world's Number One trainer! For real! You see, out of all of last year's competitors for the Indigo League, any other trainer can vote for them to be in the MegaLeague. The sixteen Trainers with the most votes can compete. As I said, I'm voting for you."

"Uhhhh, how will I know if I've won?" asked Ash.

"Well," said the hiker, "I guess they tell you somehow. But hey, how should I know, all I know is that votes have to be in by the end of this week – hmmmm." He checked his wristwatch. "Ten hours. Oh well, gotta go, good luck Ash, see ya!" And with that he was off.

The next day, Ash awoke early, he suddenly thought of something, how many people had voted for him, would he earn the right to compete in the MegaLeague? He hoped so.

It happened at breakfast. Brock had cooked the gang a load of toast, and Ash was grateful for that. He was really hungry. He was just munching it, as he saw a dot in the sky, it was obviously very fast, as it was getting closer.

"Pikachu!" He shouted. "Watch out!" Pikachu stopped munching on Brock's pokemon food. He looked at the dot which had now become a speeding brown shape. As it got closer, Ash recognised its features, claws, beak, and the long purple and yellow feathers that flew from the back of it's head. It was the fastest flying pokemon – A Pidgeot. It flew down next to Ash, and he noticed a letter tied to it's leg. He undid it and read it.

# Mr A Ketchum

_We are pleased to inform you that, due to the number of votes awarded you by the League Trainers, you have been chosen to compete in the MegaLeague. I know you have worked hard for this nomination, and I hope that, by all means, you try your hardest to win .The tournament starts the day after tomorrow, at Stadium Island, the custom-built home of the MegaLeague. In order to get there, jump on the back of this Pidgeot, who has been sent for you. Our Pokemon are bred for strength, and can take up to four people. Pidgeot will take you to Stadium Island. You will be told what to do once there._

_Good luck!_

_Haron K. Smith_

_(Director of MegaLeague)_

_ _

Ash crumpled up the paper. "Okay guys!" he shouted at Misty and Brock, "It's MegaLeague time! Hop on Pidgeot, c'mon c'mon c'mon!"

Within one hour, the trio (and Pikachu) were soaring across the sea. The Pidgeot was amazingly fast, but at the same time, gentle and comfortable.

"Hey, look!" Shouted Brock suddenly, Ash looked down, there it was – Stadium Island! It was large, but over half of it was taken up by what was by far the biggest Pokemon stadium Ash had ever seen! The Pidgeot soared over it, and then nosedived. It was blindingly fast, much faster than any roller coaster. Ash, Misty and Brock kept their eyes and mouth tight shut. Despite the force of gravity and the Pidgeot's blinding speed, it seemed like ages before they landed. But they landed, all in one piece…. just.

Feeling as if he had no legs, Ash staggered off the Pokemon. He turned round to thank it, but it had already soared off. He wondered if his Pidgeotto would ever be like that. He remembered the letter '_You will be told what to do once there'_ Ash sighed. How exactly? Still, there must be somebody he could ask…

"Hey Ash!" Shouted a voice.

Ash cringed, he knew that voice only too well. It was Gary, his rival. He turned around, sure enough, there was Gary and his ever-faithful squad of cheerleaders. 

"Uhhhh, hi Gary." Mumbled Ash.

"So." Smirked Gary "You got in too, eh? Well, even I, the great Gary Oak, never thought that a _Nerd _like you would get this far. Ah well, for you, the competition's pretty tough, I mean, you're gonna get knocked out before you even get out your first loser Pokemon! Hahahahaha! Smell ya later!" With that, he strutted off, his cheerleaders following close behind him, chanting "Gary has already come, he's going straight to number one!" 

"Weird sense of humour..." Misty muttered.

"Hooo!" Another voice shouted, Mr Ketchum! Mr Keeeeetchum! Over here!"

Ash turned round, a small man was jumping up and down and waving at him. The trio walked over.

"Hi," Said Ash. "And you are…?"

"My name's Jones!" The little man squeaked. "Jake Jones! I will guide you to our hotel, and show you the training facilities, and generally be helpful, ohhhh yes!"

"Cool," said Ash, "Where's the hotel?"

"You just follow me!" Squealed Jake.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu ran after Jake as he scuttled through the crowds. After five minutes of following the little man, the trio came to a building almost as large as the stadium. A sign above it said. "_Stadium Hotel. V.I.P.'s and MegaLeague competitors only."_

"Uhhh, what about us?" Asked Brock, pointing to him and Misty.

"Ohh, yes." Said Jake, "You two count as V.I.P.'s. You have separate rooms and room service too, absolutely free of charge. Oh yes."

Ash flopped down on his bed. He sighed, he had been in Stadium Island for just two hours, and yet Jake had made him feel at home in the place. It was great. But something else was nagging in the back of his mind. This time, even more than in the Indigo League, he really, really wanted to win. This was the ultimate test for him. He would give anything to…

He sat bolt upright. There _was_ something he could do. He could train his Pokemon up. He could train them up more than ever before. He jumped out of bed, ran into the corridor, and shouted:

"Yes! I am Ash!" With that, he ran headlong downstairs into the lobby, and through the door into the training areas.

The training areas were rooms with see-through walls. Ash knew that, whatever the walls were, they weren't glass - he saw a Machamp throw a Rhydon against the wall, and yet it didn't even crack! Against such force, any glass would be smashed! He walked into a room that wasn't filled by stun spore clouds, taken up with Alakazams blasting each other with psychic waves, or half filled with water as a Kingler took on an Omastar.

The room had in it a mini pokemon fighting area, a punch bag, several padded shields, fire extinguishers (in case a Magmar – Charizard battle got out of control), and an emergency pokemon healing machine.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed out loud. He got out the six pokemon balls at his belt, and pressed the buttons. Immediately, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeotto, Kingler and Muk came out to join Pikachu. Ash soon set up a few battles.

"Okay, Squirtle, fight Bulbasaur. Charizard, you take on Kingler, Pigeotto, you go against Muk. All of you go easy on each other. The League starts tomorrow, so I want no injuries, OK? Pikachu, you try the punch bag." He led Pikachu up to the bag, it took a bit of time for Pikachu to get into the rhythm of it, but soon, he was zapping and scratching the punch bag as if it was a Pokemon.

After a few minutes of watching, Ash thought that he might as well leave his pokemon for a while, as he wasn't helping at all. He ducked a blast of sludge that Muk had shot at Pidgeotto, and walked outside, he noticed a drink machine at the far end of the corridor. He ran over to it.

Afterwards, Ash walked back to his training room with a can of Poke-pop. He stopped as one of the training room doors was smashed open, and what looked like a Clefairy was thrown out, only it couldn't have been a Clefairy - it was too big and muscular, its ears were larger, it had a long, curly tail, and tiny wings. Ash got out his pokedex.

' _Clefable'._ tooted his mechanical poke-guide._ 'The evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable's large ears can hear things that no human or other pokemon could hear. It will never appear to humans, so a trainer usually gets one by evolving its Clefairy.'_

Wow, thought Ash, this pokemon was really rare. He helped it up. Suddenly, a boy, about Ash's age, ran out of the room and picked it up.

"Oh no! Aesop! AESOP!"

"Clef… Able?" The Clefable (Which Ash presumed to be called Aesop) opened it's eyes.

"I…I didn't tell Hardrock to use Strength, you know he gets a little worked up." He turned to Ash, "Hey, thanks mate. My Clefable was charging up for a hyper beam, but my Golem hit a little too hard. Clefable wasn't ready for that. Pity. Looked like a good battle until then, but there y'go. Anyway, thanks for helping him. See you at the opening ceremony, I can tell that you're participating 'cos I saw you last year in the championship. Well, see ya!" He ran back inside with Aesop, leaving a very bewildered Ash to contemplate what he had just seen.

Ash checked his wristwatch. It was 11:50. in just 10 minutes, the day of his mighty test began. He returned all of his pokemon to their pokeballs, dragged his half-snoozing Pikachu away from the now blackened and charred punching bag, and made for the door, then he stopped, and turned around. He saw the pokemon healing machine.

"Just give 'em a quick whizz, thought Ash put his six pokeballs in the six slots, and pressed the 'on' button. Immediately, the pokeballs, started glowing and an eerie humming sound filled the room. Soon the machine turned off, and Ash took back his revitalised pokemon. Clipped them to his belt, picked up Pikachu and left, in half an hours time, he was asleep.

Ash awoke early the next morning, he checked the clock on the wall, 7:00. He thought that he might as well get ready for his big day. He got dressed, and walked downstairs, a big sign hung up, it read; _All trainers please report to the lobby, you will have your battles determined._

It was still early by the time that Ash was at the lobby, he was the first trainer there. However, he could see Jake Jones cheerfully waving to him. He jogged over.

"Morning Ash!" He chirped, "Thought that you'd be up early, ooh yes! Anyway, let's get started! Press this button here, and you're opponent will be drawn, this is randomised, of course."

Ash hesitated, then pressed a green button that read _Ketchum, Ash._

__An odd blipping sound filled the room, then, a picture blipped up on the screen, it was a picture of him, and a picture of……..

__"Gary?" Groaned Ash, "Oh no!"

"You know him?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Ash.

"Well, you're in luck, it's the MegaLeague opening match!"

Ash, however, was suddenly overcome with determination, if he could beat Gary, then he could finally prove that he was the best.

An hour later, the crowed roared in anticipation. Ash looked at them from inside the tunnel where he would make his entrance, he suddenly felt very, very sick. Misty and Brock were forbidden to help him, so they had to take V.I.P. seats in the stadium.

"Yo folks!" Shouted the commentator, "And here's the match that you've all been waiting for, the MegaLeague opening match! And what a match this will be! Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, both from the town of Pallet!"

Ash fingered his pokeballs, then looked at Pikachu.

"This _is it!_" He said through gritted teeth. Pikachu nodded his agreement.

"And now!" blared the commentator, "Please give a hand for Aaaaaash Ketchum!"

As Ash walked into the stadium, a huge roar greeted him. he could just see Misty and Brock waving madly at him, he stepped onto his raised platform and smiled. He was confident.

"And now, give a warm welcome to Gary Oak!" Wailed the commentator. Gary strutted onto his platform smiling, his cheerleaders followed, chanting "Gary Gary, he's come on, he's gonna beat you all day long!" Ash's heart fell, did he say confident?

Suddenly a great hush came over the crowd. Even the commentator stopped yowling as the referee stepped onto the pitch Ash waited for him to say it…

# ' GO!'

"Okay Muk!" Ash yelled, "It's grime time!" He threw his Pokeball and his Muk burst out.

"Choose who ya want Ash!" shouted Gary, "But I'll choose Victreebel!" He threw his Pokeball and his flycatcher pokemon burst out, screaming its warcry. 

"OK Muk!" Yelled Ash, "Toxic now!"

"Muuuuk!" gurgled the Muk, as it belched out a blast of toxic sludge, which splashed into the Victreebel's mouth. The Victreebel stopped screaming, it turned to a gurgle. It then turned blue and slammed on the ground.

"Aaaarrgggh!" screamed Gary.

"Un-Victreebel-ievable," howled the commentator, "toxic sludge has poisoned this Victreebel so much, that it just can't cut it!"

"No! Return!" shouted Gary. The crowd screamed in excitement.

Fifteen minutes on, the game turned very close. Pikachu had been beaten by Gary's Arcanine, and Pigeotto slumped down defeated after Gary's Nidoking had dealt with it.

"What a match!" hollered the commentator, "Once Ketchum sends out his next Pokemon, it's one on one!"

Ash fingered his last pokeball, then sent it whizzing down onto the field with a shout of "Kingler, I choose you!" Then the ball opened, Kingler stood on the field, flexing his large pincer.

"Nidoking! Horn attack!" shouted Gary to his pokemon. The Nidoking lowered its head and launched itself at Kingler. At this, Kingler narrowed its eyes and opened and closed its pincers with large clunking sounds.

"Kingler! Slow it down with Bubblebeam!" shouted Ash. Kingler dowmped back, and with a cry of 'Kon-King Kon-King' fired out a beam of large bubbles. They slammed into the Nidoking, making it stop to catch its breath.

"Nice work!" shouted Ash. "Now, finish it off with Guillotine!"

Kingler sprang forward. He fastened his large pincer around the Nidoking's body.

"Kon-King KON-KING!" He shouted, and crushed the Nidoking with its pincer. The strain was clearly showing on the Nidoking. After a minute of intense crushing, Kingler let go, and the Nidoking crashed to the floor, breathing heavily. It did not get up.

"Nooo!" Gary shouted. "It, it's not possible! How? How could I lose? I… I didn't make any mistakes raising my Pokemon!" Gary's cheerleaders were wailing, "Waaaa! Gary lost again!"

"Unbelllllivable!" Roared the commentator, "Ketchum has done it!"

"I won?" Said Ash ,"I WON! Yes! I'm the best! Wahoo! Yeah! Cool!"

Gary walked over to him, "Hah!" He said, "You were just lucky that I was distracted by all the girls cheering for me!"

"That's what you said last time!" smiled Ash.

"Yeah! And it's the truth! Don't think you've won Ash, you won't get past the quarter finals! The competition is too tough! Hah! Smell ya later Ashy boy!" And with that, he walked off, leaving Ash to the cheers of the crowd.

It was 7 o'clock by the time all of the games were over, Ash knew who he was fighting in the quarter finals the next day – a guy called Bush. Ash presumed this to be a nickname. Many of the trainers in the MegaLeague gave themselves imposing names. Ash had seen Bush win. He was good. He defeated all of the trainer Janette Fisher's pokemon with just one pokemon, a machamp. Ash remembered playing Janette in the indigo league. He only just won. He thought that he'd best get a good nights sleep, so he walked up to his room and dropped off to sleep.

The next day, Ash found himself walking onto the field once again. Once again, he was playing first. He stepped onto the raised platform, his opponent – Bush, was waiting for him the other platform. Soon everyone was silent again, the referee stepped onto the field.

_GO!_

"Okay Gyarados, do your stuff!" yelled Bush. He threw his Pokeball. Gyarados burst out, coiled up like an ekans. Ash guessed that it had great experience fighting not just in water, but out of it too.

"Hmmm!" Thought Ash. "This thing looks bad. Pikachu, get 'em!"

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu and jumped forward.

"Gyrados! Bite it!"

Pikachu jumped in front of the Gyarados, and faster than the eye could follow, the serpent lunged forward, it's mouth bared.

"Chuuu!" yelled Pikachu and jumped away, leaving the Gyarados to bite thin air, which it did, making a horrible crunching sound. Ash winced as he thought that Pikachu could've been the victim of that.

"OK Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"CHUUUU!" roared Pikachu, and sent a bolt of electricity towards the Gyarados. It hit it in the face. The pokemon roared but didn't collapse, although its face clearly showed the strain.

"Hyper beam! Now! " shouted Bush.

The Gyarados roared, and its mouth started glowing with orange light, then a beam of pure energy burst out.

"Pikachu, no! Dodge! Now!" Shouted Ash. Just in time, Pikachu leapt out of the way. The hyper beam smashed into the ground, churning it up and making a hole five feet wide and ten feet deep.

"Gyarados? Hurry up! Recharge!" Yelled Bush. Ash could see that the power of the hyper beam had left the Gyarados weak.

"Pikachu! Thunder! Now!"

Pikachu jumped up, suddenly, the clouds rumbled, lightning came down on the stadium.

"CHUUUU!" roared Pikachu, and a column of electricity covered the Gyarados top to bottom. When it cleared, the Gyarados had been taken out, nothing could've withstood that.

"Gyarados, RETURN!" yelled Bush.

Fifteen minutes later, Ash was dripping with sweat - once again, it was one on one. His Pidgeotto flapped its wings as Bush pulled back his Machamp. He unclipped his last Pokeball.

"Fiery GO!" he yelled and threw the Pokeball. Ash wondered what it could be, a Ninetales, a Flareon, uh oh, it might be a…

"Charizard?" moaned Ash, this one looked a bit more obedient than his.

"Fiery, wrap it up with firespin," smiled Bush.

"Pidgeotto, counter with whirlwind NOW!" Yelled Ash.

The Charizard breathed a spiralling cloud of fire towards the bird. But Pidgeotto's whirlwind kept it at bay.

"Grrr! Fiery, slash it!" snarled Bush.

"Pidgeotto, fly up high!" Shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flew up until it was just a small dot.

"Hah!" Said Ash, "Let's see him use Slash now!"

But the Charizard just leapt into the air and zoomed up to meet Pidgeotto.

"Oooops, forgot it could fly." Moaned Ash. "It's too powerful, how can I win?" Then, suddenly, he had an idea. "Of course! I need to use Pidgeotto's superior speed to beat the Charizard! Pidgeotto, AGILITY!" Somehow, the Pidgeotto heard him, and soon Ash could see the dot zipping around the sky, but the Charizard was close behind.

"Hmmmm," thought Ash. Then, he had another idea.

"Pidgeotto, head for the ground, full speed!"

The tiny dot suddenly grew less tiny, then into a shape (reminding Ash of his encounter with the Pidgeot), which got closer, and closer, and closer. The Charizard, however, was just metres behind, trying to catch Pidgeotto with flame. Ash waited until Pidgeotto was practically into the ground, then shouted, "PULL UP! NOW!" Pidgeotto swerved up into the sky, but the Charizard was still heading for the ground at an incredible pace.

"Fiery, no! Stop!" Shouted Bush. But it was heavier than Pidgeotto, and couldn't. The Charizard slammed into the ground with an incredible BANG that shook the whole stadium. Rocks were thrown twenty feet into the air. An incredible hole was made going around ten metres into the ground.

"Yes! That's another one for me!" grinned Ash.

But something stirred in the hole. The Charizard slowly flew out and landed near the edge.

"What?" screamed Ash, "But… But… How?"

The Charizard raised its head, looked blankly at Pidgeotto, then collapsed onto the churned up ground.

"Yes!" Screamed Ash, "Once again, the mighty Ash makes it through!"

Bush returned his Charizard, then walked off, grumbling something about total flukes, common birds, and just wait till next year.

Ash looked at the screen. He frowned. His next opponent was a guy called Apocalypse, his imposing name led Ash to beleive that he was good, and his fears were justified when Misty and Brock, who had seen the last game that he played in, told him that he had thumped his opponent, Charles (who was good enough to get through to the semi-finals of the Indigo league) with just a Pidgeot and a Raichu. Ash chose six out of his seven Pokemon (completely randomly leaving out Charizard), and went for a try at the training facilities before his big match.

Later the next day, Ash gritted his teeth and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Once again, it was _another_ one on one situation. Apocalypse was as good as his friends made out, and Pikachu stood alone against Apocalypse's last. 'Think', he told himself. 'What has he got left? I knew before that he had a Pidgeot, Pikachu took him down, didn't he have a…' Ash gasped and said out loud "Didn't he have a Raichu?"

"You got it!" Grinned Apocalypse. "Raichu, go!"

"Raaaiiichu!" yelled his Raichu, bursting out of his ball and jumping in front of Pikachu.

"Trainers, GO!" shouted the Ref.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, remembering his battle with Lieutenant Surge, "Agility!"

"Ha!" Laughed Apocalypse, "Not that old tactic! Speed and strategy do not win battles mate, it's all done by strength! Raichu! Thunder!"

With a yell, Raichu summoned immensely strong bolts of lightning. Pikachu desperately ran around as the bolts made massive craters in the ground, shattered rocks, and brought down the odd Pidgey.

Pikachu threw itself away from a bolt that splintered the ground, sending rocks and stones flying through the air, and creating a screen of smoke, sand, and dust that covered the whole arena.

"Now's our chance!" coughed Ash, "Quick attack, now!"

Pikachu zoomed forward into the cloud, towards the dark outline that was the Raichu. He slammed into the large pokemon, sending it staggering back.

"Hahaha!" laughed Apocalypse, "That puny attack will do nothing! Okay Raichu, thunderbol… Raichu?" No answer came. When the dust cleared, Ash saw what had happened. Pikachu's attack had surprised Raichu,who was teetering on the brink of one of the craters his Thunder attack had created. As Ash watched, the Raichu slipped and fell, landing hard. It did not get up.

"But… how?" whispered Apocalypse.

Ash could not belive his luck.

"YES!" He shouted, "I got lucky, but who's to complain? Me through to the final! Yeah!"

Apocalypse walked off.At the entrance to the tunnel, he turned round and shouted. "You're pretty hot, but can you beat my friend? He's in the final, and he's gonna smash you senseless!" With that, he disappeared into the tunnel.

'Well,' thought Ash, 'It'll be hard, but nothing can stop me now! Nothing!'

"Nothing, you say?" sighed Misty. They were in a restaurant celebrating Ash's victory. "Can I remind you that your opponent is Link, a guy who's smashed through all opposition using just a Clefable he calls Aesop. None of these one on one fights!"

"Hey!" Said Ash, "I saw him in the training facilities a few days ago. So he's my opponent!"

"Yeah, well he'll be hopping mad that you beat Apocalypse, his best friend, by a complete fluke. They always worked together, they faced each other in the Indigo League, Apocalypse won, but narrowly. I warn you, Link won't be easy!"

"Hey, no sweat!" Said Ash, "It'll be easy, he's mine!"

The next day, the crowd poured into the stadium of the MegaLeague final. The workers had been up all night repairing the pitch from the damages that Ash had caused all through his MegaLeague campaign, and now the field was flat again. Ash was already there looking across the pitch at Link, who was frowning at him. Link wasn't furious at Ash, but was quite willing to show no mercy and win the final in the name of Apocalypse – and himself.

Soon, the stadium was silent.

Everyone waited as the referee stepped up.

Everyone waited for him to say the word.

_'GO!'_

Link smiled. "Let's roll, Aesop!" He threw his Pokeball, the Clefable jumped out.

"Show him how it's done, Bulbasaur!" shouted Ash. He threw the ball and Bulbasaur appeared, growling at Aesop.

"Hah! This one's going down! Aesop, mega kick!"

Using its small wings, the Clefable soared towards bulbasaur. But at the last moment, it stopped, flipped around, and whacked bulbasaur with it's foot really, really hard. The impact sent Bulbasaur into the crowd. Someone held it up. "It's out cold!"

"Bulbasaur, return!" shouted Ash. He withdrew Bulbasaur, then got out another Pokeball.

Ten minutes later, it looked bad for Ash. He was 4 – 2 downan only Pikachu and Squirtle stood against Link's last four. Still, Squirtle had it easy. He was up against a Golem (called Hardrock), but this one looked a lot more powerful than the one he had faced a week ago.

"Hardrock, dig underground." Said Link, the Golem jumped up and burrowed under the ground almost as if it wasn't there.

"Squirtle, withdraw!" shouted Ash. Squirtle hastily placed itself inside it's hard shell.

"Hardrock, up!" Shouted Link at the hole, somehow, the Golem could almost sense the place where Squirtle sat and charged up with the force that could make five lorries go flying. As it burst the ground, Squirtle was sent thirty feet into the air, soon it started falling down again.

"Now's our chance!" shouted Ash, "Water gun!"

A bit worried, Squirtle burst out of its shell, and squirted out a beam of water, slamming into the Golem. It roared with pain. Ash's heart leapt, one more blow could finish it off, but Squirtle was too close too the ground.

_Crack!_

Squirtle impacted on the Golem, making them both roll across the stadium.

"Wow!" Shouted the commentater, "They're down, they're both down!"

'Great' Ash thought, 'one versus three, back where we started.'

"Pikachu, go! He shouted. Pikachu jumped forward, ready to win.

"Leafcutter, I choose you!" Link said. He threw the ball, and a large Vileplume jumped out.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. Hearing this, Pikachu sent a massive bolt of electricity towards the Vileplume. It struck it, but the Vileplume only winced in slight pain as the electricity fizzed all over it.

"Amazing, this far and you don't know that plants do not conduct electricity that well," said Link confidently, "Leafcutter, petal dance."

"Viiileplume!" smiled his Vileplume and began to spin around. Many of its large petals broke off.These split up, forming smaller petals. Soon a swarm of razor-sharp petals zoomed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Ash, "Thunder shock, now!" Pikachu sent out a burst of electricity towards the petals, and, despite them not conducting well, Pikachu fried them to a crisp.

"Leafcutter, sleep powder." Said Link. The Vileplume jumped into the air and flapped its petals. Soon, glittering sleep powder floated out.

"Pikachu, zap it!" yelled Ash.

But it was too late, Pikachu had felt the effects of the sleep powder and was now happily snoozing on the stadium floor.

The ref stepped up 'Pikachu is out of the match, the winner of the MegaLeague is LINK!'

Link smiled, then he laughed out loud, "Yes! I am the best trainer of all time! Yes yes yes!"

Ash sighed, the best trainer was decided. It wasn't him.

"Er… wait a minute." Said the ref.

Link stopped saluting his fans and turned around, "Yes?"

"Didn't we mention that you had to win the Indigo League as well as the MegaLeague to be the best ever trainer?"

"Then why'd you ask us all to come?" He groaned.

The ref shrugged, "Nice to have a bit of competition."

"Awww, just wait till next year!" yelled Lin. He jumped off his stand, and ran out of the stadium, his Vileplume stumbling behind him. Ash laughed after him.

"Well, Pikachu, we came second, but what impresses me is the way that you fought. Thanks."

"Chuuu!" smiled Pikachu.

"Yeah," Said Ash, "We're the real champions! And next year, we're gonna blow 'em away!"

## THE END


End file.
